User blog:Wachowman/Another User is Lost
The Year of 2013 was a special year, we got many of our most active users, most out mods are from that time, at the same time, there was drama, much of it, many have left since then, and to see an early 2013 user leave always saddens me in a way. When I joined in 2013, it was about the same time as the users Fire Shoop MrA and Four4, in a way, we were seen as the main 5 of that year, as in the most iconic users, we all became Mod, we all had our own gimmicks, like me with my Autocorrect, Fire with her jokes, etc, sure at points some of us didn't get along, but we were still here, at a wiki we all loved, times were simple. Then there was a point where people didn't like the staff, known as The Wiki War, this made many users become inactive, including one of the Five, Shoop, which saddened many, he was a very liked User, but he had his own problems and didn't let anyone else talk him out of it, he disabled his account some time this year after he kept looking at the wiki without contributing the rest of 2013. Then, another thing happened, more fights were made, which made us lose, MrA, after he lost his modship, which again, saddened many, he was the oldest of the 5, he joined in 2012 December, I still count it 2013 tho, me and him never were never really on the same page, but we didn't dislike each other, MrA still contributes here from time to time. Now as many of you know recently, Four4 has been accused of having multiple accounts, some people instantly looked at him like a troll because of this, like he was a bad guy, well he isn't, at least not to me, anyways, our beloved user Four has said he is officially leaving the wiki, even after his block ends, to focus more on His Minecraft Wiki and the Super Smash Bros Wiki, this saddens me extremely, I very rarely get saddened when a user leaves, maybe RTP, Xim and now Four are the only users that actually upset me when they left, but it's happening, he said he might contribute here and there, more like a MrA status, this leaves Fire and I as the remaining 2 from the main 5. Four has always been on of my best and most trusted friends on this wiki, I share more in common with him then I do anyone else, and seeing him go really does break my heart, even tho there were times me and him fought, times he's tried to get me demoted, after all that I still see him a good friend, I don't see Four as someone you could hate, he's never the drama bringer, he's always a caring guy, a good sense of humor, and he was one of the best mods this wikis ever had. This is the official leaving blog for Four, we have lost a great user today, everyone has flaws, I don't use his SP's against him at all, I look forward to seeing him again, I would hope everyone else feels the same. Thank you for reading. R.I.P Four4 Category:Blog posts